


Don't Leave

by Nicoleexx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fred is dead, SO SAD, Short One Shot, i wrote this in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoleexx/pseuds/Nicoleexx
Summary: Angelina is lost without him and George is simply broken. They can help each other, but if they were to leave, it would hurt them more.





	Don't Leave

She knew it was unhealthy, so did he. But still, she craved him and he needed someone there.

She didn't want to use him like this. She didn't want to see _him_ in his face, but it was impossible. No matter what she did, he was there. No matter who she talked to it was his voice she heard. She loved him. Plain and simple. Always had, and she couldn't just let that go. So, when he had…left her, she turned to George. George _was_ him. He was his mirror image and she hated herself for her cruelty, hated him for simply looking like Fred. But because of her need for him, Angelina held onto George with all she had and was thankful he didn't push her away.

"Just… promise me something." He had asked her one evening.

"What is it?" she turned to face him, concerned by the look on his face.

"Promise... Promise me you'll never, pretend that ... that I'm Fred." He flinched at the name.

"I promise." She whispered looking down. Knowing she had already damaged that promise on more than one occasion. He smiled weakly and nodded.

It hurt her to do so, but she couldn't help but pretend. Maybe she could love him one day, As George, Not his doppelganger. Maybe she would one day be able to fix her already broken promise.

She was careful not to slip up because she knew if she did, he would be hurt and leave her.

He couldn't _leave_ her.

It would feel like he had died again. She wouldn't be able to handle that kind of pain once more. So she was strict with her words; never saying his name or anything that could be linked to a memory with him, never even allowing his name into her mind anymore. She didn't allow herself the privilege.

* * *

 

George was broken. It didn't surprise anyone. His twin, his best friend, his other half had been taken from the world. People didn't know how to comfort him, so they left him be, left him to cry on his own. He hated being alone. He had never been alone before. He hated letting his thoughts travel to the image of Fred, covered in dust, blood and rubble. Lifeless. Unseeing. Unmoving. Dead. He needed someone there to help him cope. Someone to get his mind of his self-inflicted torture. Anyone.

That's when Angelina had shown up. Just as he was about to shatter completely. She was his angel right now, but he knew she was just using him, as he was using her.

In her waking moments, she was overly careful, never speaking his name and shutting off when he tried to. But in sleep, her unconscious mind always utters the name that causes them both such pain. He never brought it up though. He knew if he did she would get angry and leave.

She couldn't _leave_.

He would be alone. He couldn't be alone again. Not after he just put himself back together. It would break him for good. He needs someone and if she left, he wouldn't able to find anybody who would help him like she could.

He needs her. So he clung on for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> Im reposting this from fanfiction.net, i cant believe i wrote this so long ago! i hope you liked it!


End file.
